


Fortune cookie

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil's not one to believe in the prophetic power of a fortune cookie.(set in the 'Healing is chaotic but so are we' universe, but can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Fortune cookie

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> I have a discord server now! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)

Virgil didn’t know what he was doing with his life. Sure, he was about to head into his second year of college and he was finally able to not have to live on campus anymore in the dorms, so that was nice, but other than that, he really didn’t know what he was doing.

Hell, he didn’t even have a major picked out. Virgil slumped back in the booth he was sitting at, staring mournfully at his plate. He was sitting in some asian cuisine restaurant, one that had a name that he honestly couldn’t care to remember, but the food was cheap, which was the only thing that kept him coming back. He was here celebrating that school was about to start up again and he’d found a group that had all agreed upon renting a condo that was a ten minute walk from campus.

“Fortune cookie?” The waitress held out a basket and Virgil took one, nodding gratefully as she put down the check.

“Enjoy.”

Virgil snapped the cookie open, discarding the halves on the table before turning over the small slip of paper that had been shoved inside.

_ A beautiful, smart person will change your world. _

Huh. Normally his fortunes were vague, and easily throw awayable. Virgil sighed and pulled out a few rumpled bills, putting them on top of the check before eating the cardboard tasting cookie.

Why did fortune cookies taste like cardboard? More importantly, why did people eat them if they were so nasty? Virgil didn’t know a single person who had admitted to liking fortune cookies, but yet they were still made and sold to restaurants, consumed by customers every day. 

He almost threw the fortune away.

…

A few weeks later, he found it again, in the pocket of the pair of jeans that he had somehow forgotten to wash in the chaos of moving into his new condo with the others.

Virgil turned the scrap of paper around in his hands, rereading the fortune. It had sort of come true, if you counted the fact that he’d met his roommates and Roman considered himself to be the most beautiful person around, despite Virgil leaning slightly more towards Logan’s general aesthetic.

Not that he liked Logan or anything.

Right?

Still, he didn’t throw away the fortune, opting to write the date that he went to the restaurant on the back and then tuck it into the drawer of his desk where he kept a few photos, a polaroid that he’d been carrying around since he was sixteen and a few other paper knick knacks that made him feel oddly sentimental.

…

Logan had kissed him.

Virgil couldn’t believe it.

He pulled out the fortune and looked down at it, before flipping it over to add a small heart next to the date that he had written down a few months earlier.

Maybe fortune cookies really were magic.

…

He slipped the fortune into an envelope, along with a few other photos that he’d taken over the course of the month.

It was a beautiful Sunday in March and they were going to New York to celebrate Roman’s birthday, which just happened to line up perfectly with spring break, so that was pretty nice.

Virgil sealed the envelope, put it in the stack and then put that stack into his backpack’s laptop section.

Done and done.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
